Gift For A Volturi Prince
by RebellingMySoul
Summary: On his 110th birthday,according to tradition,Prince Edward Masen Volturi is gifted a human girl Bella Swan. The main reason for this is to experiment vampire-human relationships, to find out who's incubuus,and who's not?
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character, although I do own the plot of this story. SM owns the rest.

CHAPTER 1: KIDNAPPED

I started walking towards my truck, after completing a long shift I scowled as the rain hit my forehead. Even after spending all these years in Forks, I couldn't get used to the cold, wet, humid feeling of the rain.

Glancing at my watch, I realized that I was running later than I had anticipated. Ever since I had agreed to work at the Newton's, to pay for my college tuition, I'd gotten home at 8 pm. Currently, it was 8:45.

I drove my truck on the slippery road towards my home, the rain making it difficult to go fast , or what was fast for my truck. It was dark and foggy, the headlight of my truck attempting feebly to provide some light. But it wasn't enough to lessen the dark and gloomy effect of the creepy forest on both sides of the road. Due to this, I didn't realize that a human figure had appeared in front of my truck until it was too late.

I hit the brakes with all the force I could manage, grasping the steering wheel with frozen hands.

My car into something solid…my head hit the steering wheel, resulting in a sharp jolt of pain and a trickle of warm liquid from my nose. After a while my eyes saw nothing but black. But, just before the darkness overcame me completely, I saw something I couldn't have believed in any other situation.

What I saw was a pair of dark red irises, gleaming like rubies in the darkness, staring hungrily back at me.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. If you read, Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 First Sight

Chapter 2: FIRST SIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character, SM owns it. However, I do own the plot of this story.

I felt hazy, cold and numb, unable to think clearly. Some memories which swirled in my brain were like unclear.

However, the numbness didn't last long. Suddenly I became aware of where I was, and what I was trying to remember.

I was lying on cold ground, probably made of stone, in a small dark room- or was it supposed to be a prison? Metal slabs were present in place of the front wall, through which I could see a large wooden door, which stood half open. It looked like it was leading into another narrow passage.

I looked around and tried to stand up but of course I slipped on the damp floor and fell on my back side.

"Ow" I mumbled, rubbing my back "Where am I?" I asked myself.

As if in answer to that question, my mind cleared up, the fog enveloping it vanished and a flood of memories filled my head.

I remembered the dark red eyes, the feeling of being carried at a very fast speed, the outline of medieval castle which scared me to death. And then...

I felt panic spreading through me, as I realized where I must be now!

Inside that dark castle…

It matched. Everything that was outside and inside, the stone bricks, the darkness and that creepy feeling. I got up from the ground more carefully this time and searched frantically with my hands, feeling the way up and down the walls, for a way out.

I found none.

I gave up my hopeless search and stood behind the metal rods, trying not to remember that, back at home, Charlie would be waiting for me, he'd be panicked if I didn't return… I refused to cry and stared past the long corridor into the half-open door, trying to see something, anything…

A shadow suddenly appeared- a large cloaked figure. I shrank back automatically, scared. Staring at his face, I realized that it was pale-white, with blood red eyes, dark haired and was … beautiful.

He sneered at me cruelly and then turned back towards the door. He beckoned to someone I couldn't see and walked further into the corridor; I watched his retreating figure curiously and then turned my attention back to the door. A small figure appeared, probably a girl, I guessed. She, too, was wearing a cloak. Was it their uniform? I wondered and why were all there eyes red? Just like blood, I shuddered, the exact shade. I remembered how cold and hard it had felt when someone had carried me here.

And who was that someone?

My attention turned back to the girls she stepped further into the corridor, away from the door. I couldn't see her face, it was hidden behind the cloak.

A group of girls stepped into the corridor, they were trembling with fright. All must be the age of 17, or close, they all seemed more … human. Not abnormally beautiful or with dark red eyes. They were 6 in number, I counted.

They were prisoners here, just like me.

The large man I had seen before reappeared and bowed to the small girl.

"Why isn't _that_" she pointed a white finger at me, "with the rest of them?" She asked her voice girlish and hurried.

"This one is meant to be for the Great Prince", he spoke obediently, "He refused his gift to be touched by someone else."

Gift? Was I a gift? And why were they calling me _'this' _like an object? Was I not human? Who was their Prince? All this seemed so … backward.

"Oh, I see!" the girl remarked, her voice shrill. "And surely you must have checked her physical status".

"No, not yet Jane. I'm not sure if…"

"Well, I am perfectly sure. And I can do the job well "

Jane said, and stepped toward me, letting her hood fall. I took a sharp intake of air as her face came into my vision.

She was angelically beautiful, with blonde hair, chalky white pallor and … gleaming burgundy eyes.

"I need you to tell the truth, whatever I ask you. Do you understand me?" she asked in a threatening tone.

I nodded shakily.

What is your name?"

"Bella" I choked out.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

I couldn't answer, I was much too scared. This wasn't right. She looked like she was from a different…world. And the question she was asking me was so….embarrassing.

"Well, well, well. I think I have to do something else to make you answer" she said, her loud voice echoed through the room. She took a step forward.

"No!" the large man suddenly said, stepping between her and me.

"How dare you stand in my way, Felix". Jane hissed.

"We are not allowed to do anything to her until the great Prince allows us to" he explained.

Jane was thrown back by his answer. She stared at me for a moment, with absolute loathing in her eyes.

I stared back, frightened. What was going to happen to me?

Then she turned away from me and faced the other girls who were standing against the door, guarded by Felix.

"What is your name?" Jane barked, and, without answering, the girl screamed, her head hit the ground as she thrashed and writhed above it.

I realized, with horror, that this was what Jane must have intended to do with me. What was she? A witch? No, something definitely worse!

"I have to take her now. The time's nearly gone". Felix said suddenly.

Jane turned to me, he eyes filled with hatred again, like I was a piece of meat she wanted to eat, but was forbidden.

"She smells delicious, though, I really hope the Prince decides to sink his teeth into her throat and drink her blood until it runs dry. Her body's not worth it" she said, smiling cruelly at me.

I felt my breath stop as I stared into her blood red eyes. Surely, this wasn't possible.. This was stuff of horror movies, not reality. I remembered what I had read in Bram Stoker's Dracula. The impossible speed, the supernatural powers, the inhumane beauty , the bloody eyes…But still,…this was the 21st century.. She's got to be joking, I thought, but I couldn't lie even to myself.. Were they what she was saying they were?

"Yes, this is exactly what we are" Jane said, reading my thoughts by my face, I was an open book. She then turned back to the frightened girls to continue with her interrogation.

I was so scared that I didn't notice when Felix got the metal bars moving, swept me over his shoulder and moved with inhumane speed to who knows where?

I was dropped in front of the door of a room. This door was different; it was a deep shade of gold.

The door opened. I scrambled up to my feet, my heart beating frantically by what I saw….

What I saw was probably the most beautiful thing in the world. Yes, Felix and Jane were beautiful but they were nothing compared to the sight before me.

He was a well built and tall man, no he was a boy-as he looked too young to be a man- with a strong frame. He wasn't wearing a black cloak like the others, but rather a gold cloak. His hair was the most startling shade of bronze. His face was perfect, with strong jaws, full lips, perfectly shaped nose, and his eyes…

Oh dear God! His eyes were the most rich and warm shade of molten gold. I could let myself lose myself into those topaz orbs, if… he wasn't staring at me so…angrily and … hungrily. I blushed. His face contorted into hard lined a s he watched me, it was as though he was holding himself back…from what?

I bit my lip as I remembered what I must be here for? What had Jane said, and asked? I blushed deeper and bit my lip again. I must have bit it with too much force because…I tasted the metal -flavored blood.

His eyes darkened and became a frightening shade of black…like black holes in the sky, with immense power of gravitation. His jaw tightened, his fists clenched and unclenched.

And then, with a growl, he sprang at me.

Author's Note: Umm... yeah, that did just happen, If you read, Please Review! And be nice, please. I welcome "constructive criticism", not the other type.

Love,

The Rebel in Twilight


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character, although I do own the plot of this story. SM owns the rest.

I was shocked at the coldness of his skin, at the electricity that traveled through my body wherever he touched me. His hands felt like boulders against my body. His fingers digging into my hips, I was sure I'd get bruises if I survived this.

If…. I survived.

The pressure was becoming unbearable, the pain making my eyes water. He brought his face closer to my neck, in haling. His lips brushed the side of my neck and I shivered at his cold breath. He opened his moth and his teeth grazed my throat.

Tears pooled from my eyes before I could stop myself. I was frightened for my life. I was going to die, I was sure of it. There was no way in the world I was going to survive this. Trapped beneath a predator, a beautiful monster, I had no chance.

My parents' faces swam into my mind. I remembered my mother's kind face. Her wide childlike eyes. My father's serious and sober face, and the way his brown eyes crinkled whenever he smiled. I prepared myself for a certain death.

Even when I'd be dead, I thought, I couldn't hate him or killing me, I don't know why, but I just couldn't…there was a …strange feeling I had bout him. A feeling of …. Belonging I was going crazy, I thought, how could I EVER belong with someone like him?

I brought myself back into reality and remembered all the wrongs I had done in my short lifespan of 17 years and prayed to God to forgive me.

"God, forgive me", I whispered as his teeth pressed a little more sharply against the delicate skin of my throat.

As soon as the words had left my mouth, the vampire's body became rigid. He stopped his mouthed stopped from further invading my throat. His hands released the painful grip on my side and a sharp whoosh of air told me that he was gone.

Gone…?

I fell onto the floor and sobbed. I cried for my dear ones and the fact that I would never see them again. And…worse than that, I was sure I'd be dead when he returned. Still crying uncontrollably, I curled into a ball on the floor in front of the gold door that stood open.

I didn't know when, while lying on the floor, I fell into a deep slumber, sure that I would never wake up again.

Darkness invaded my mind

A.N: Hi everyone! Don't kill me, I wanted to end it here. The next chapter will be from Edward's POV.


	4. Chapter 4 Promise

Chapter 4

Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character, although I do own the plot of this story. SM owns the rest.

Edward's Point of View:

I had been dreading this day for 93 years, since the day I'd been turned into a vampire and had been told hat I'd be given a gift when I turned 110.

What kind of gift? I hadn't been told but I did know. Not such a hard thing when you could read anyone's mind and know every thing, no matter how unpleasant

Pacing around my room, I wished if Aro hadn't been the one to change me, then my life would have been much simpler. One thing, I wouldn't have been a prince. Nor would I be obliged to perform my duties –horrible deeds that involved killing innocent creatures- due to my specific talent. I had felt horrible about it when I was younger, but now it had become sort of a routine. Even if I didn't like it, I felt obliged to do it. Surely, it was Chelsea's talent working on me twice stronger than normal, for I had to be bound more strongly to the Volturi than anyone else, me being the only prince who hadn't joined the Volturi willingly.

I stopped in front of the wall facing south and glanced at the photo hanging there. It was a photo of me and Carlisle. Who was standing by his wife, Esme.

Carlisle was one of the most civilized and disciplined vampires I'd ever met. He was almost humane. He had never let his control slip, even as a newborn and it was due to him I hadn't turned into a monster the rest of my … family was. I owed him for that.

He was the one who really understood me. Others usually thought how fortunate I was, being able to know thoughts. But no one, except Carlisle, understood how those thoughts affected me. How hard I had to work to tolerate them. How did they affect me?

What was strange, though, was the fact that after training me and acting as my guide, he left me unannounced, along with Esme who had always been like a mother to me. It was something I never really understood, and he had always been hiding his thoughts from me, mostly when we both were around Aro. A secret, maybe…

I snorted. What kind of secret could he have been hiding from me? I was a mind-reader. In truth, I was letting the train of my thoughts lead me somewhere else, where I could escape all the duties, all the worries of being a prince. I had been made a prince by Aro due to my mind-reading ability. Damn it!

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Heidi's voice as she asked my permission to enter. I permitted her reluctantly, already knowing she was about to convey a message from Aro.

Heidi came in; she was wearing a very revealing red dress, probably craving my attention. She bowed a little, her cleavage showing from beneath her neckline. I didn't look at her twice, knowing she'd waste no time flirting with me. I didn't even want to read her mind.

She than told me that a human named Bella was being delivered to me tonight at midnight, when I'd turn 110. And then I'd go to Aro for instructions if I would want to, because he knew I already knew.

When I didn't look at Heidi, nor did I acknowledge her, she got out of the room quickly, shutting the room with more force than necessary. I exhaled in relief as she got way. I didn't want to hear the message she tried to convey in every way vampirically possible-thoughts, body language, eyes, clothes, and who knows what else?

I started thinking about hat I'd just been told. Bella, I thought, meant "beautiful" in Italian. In English, Isabella must be her full name. But still, Bella itself was a beautiful name.

Then I thought about the girl, I pitied her, she was taken away from her life and was now forced to accept a completely different life more importantly, she was forced to become intimate, have intercourse with a complete stranger-a monster, to be more specific- bear his baby, and then she'd be killed. Yes, these were the instructions Aro wanted to give to me. Perhaps in more detail, but I didn't want to hear them.

I thought of the girl again. I had no idea what I would do and what I could do. I didn't want to steal her innocence but I couldn't let her escape, either. It'd be too obvious that I'd helped her. And then she'd be caught again... Bella was very unfortunate to have been dragged to this hell. I was already imprisoned under the so-called honor of "Prince" and now she would be too.

I was thinking this when Felix knocked onto my door. "She has arrived", I heard Felix say. I turned sharply and found my door open. Felix had gone...

I inhaled deeply and froze as my sense of smell caught an unbelievingly delicious and intoxicating scent. _The scent that could only belong to my singer. _It made my mouth water. Ambrosia, Freesias…I thought dazed. I was no longer able to think coherently. My mind was no longer able to control my actions.

I stepped out of the room to find a small girl lying on the floor. I stared at her hungrily. She had brown eyes, I was sure there was something more in them than I thought but I couldn't care less what she looked like. I didn't even concentrate on listening to her mind, the thirst was too much. All I could concentrate on was her scent, her blood. My blood .My jaw clenched as I became aware of the burning at the back of my throat. My fists curled. I just wanted to sink my teeth into her throat and drink the warm heavenly blood running inside her veins to satisfy my thirst. But an unknown emotion was holding me back, for the time being at least.

Bella stared at me, biting her lip roughly, which resulted in a cut.

A single drop of blood oozed from the small cut.

The last strings of my control snapped...

I leapt onto her as a predator would on his prey and crushed her warm, soft and breakable body to mine. My hands gripped her sides in a predatory gesture, sliding down to her hips, as if to eliminate all ways of her escape. She belonged to me, and me only, I thought possessively...

My mouth devoured her throat. I opened my mouth and let my teeth graze her throat. I whispered "_la tua cantata_" against her skin, in a voice so low that it was barely audible to another vampire, let alone a human. I was barely aware that she was crying as I decided to make my next move

"God, forgive me", Bella whispered, her voice so pained that it caught my breath. But I was her words that withdrew my attention more.

God! I had almost stopped believing in him when I was turned into a monster. The era I was from, the 1900s, was the one in which religion was a vital part of people's lives. My parents had grown me in such a way that was considered ideal in those days. I had morals. I believed in God I went to church regularly. I was a good person.

But when I was changed into a monster I was, I stopped believing in God anymore. If such evil monsters existed in this world who did the cruelest of the things and never had to account for their deeds, then God couldn't have existed. Even if He did exist, I didn't believe that a soulless monster like me could have an afterlife.

But hearing His name from Bella, an innocent human who was uncorrupted and unspoiled, both physically and spiritually, made me feel guilt, and more than that, remorse. She hadn't asked God to _help her_. She had asked Him to _forgive her_. If she believed that God existed as well as an afterlife, then I won't end the life God had given her.

I was undecided before I met her, but now I knew what I had to do. I could not kill her, or harm her I anyway, I promised myself. I left her standing there and ran quickly away from her, to the alley that led toward the great council hall. I'd have to talk to Aro now, to tell him everything, that I could not do this.

About one thing, I was absolutely sure. Even if Aro did not agree, somehow I _would _keep my promise.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Author's Note: So, um.. what do you think?

Thanks to all those people who reviewed! They made me grin like a fool.. :)

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta or something, so...

Fan-girl moment: I'm sure all of you would have seen the Breaking Dawn Posters Summit released. What do you think of them? And what do you think of Robert's new haircut as Edward? I didn't like it (Don't get me wrong, I love Rob-ward). But seriously, why did they have to change the image of Edward which Stephenie created?

Let me know what you think. Love you all! :*


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped In A Nightmare

Chapter 5

Trapped in a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character, although I do own the plot of this story. SM owns the rest.

Bella's Point Of View:

I woke up with a start, my whole body shivering with fright. I felt as if, just a second ago, I had been part of a nightmare that included ''him.'' It as so real that I still couldn't shake off the fear it aroused in me. The nightmare included _him _and me. Both of us were standing in a great hall, facing a hooded figure. The figure held its hand up, both his palms facing toward us. We both were forced to bow before him; he placed each of his hands beneath our chins. Our bodies shook at his touch, and then… they shattered, pieces falling to the ground as two statues broke, turning into nothing.

The fright wore off slowly as I considered it. It was impossible, I knew it, yet it felt so … real. I looked around now, taking in my surroundings. I would have done it minutes ago if I hadn't been so scared.

I was lying on a huge gold bed which took most of the space in the centre of the room. There was a large shelf on one side which held a lot of CDs and an expensive-looking sound system, as well as some framed photos. The wall facing south was made up of glass. Past it, I could see a small balcony and a spectacular view of landscape. Mountain peaks were visible due to bright sunlight shining on them, making them gold.

I was mesmerized by the scenery. Stepping down on the gold carpet, I winced as a sharp pain rose in my legs, and then moved toward the glass wall and touched it. The glass was cool…and perhaps my only escape, I realized a moment too late, as I heard footsteps behind the gold door I hadn't noticed before. I spun around, reaching for it as it opened and a woman stepped in. I was surprised, I had expected a red-eyed demon but the woman facing them as definitely not one of them... she was tall, dark skinned and had green eyes, wearing a modest violet dress. What stunned me though was her expression. Her face was friendly. She smiled at me and spoke in a somewhat professional voice.

"Hello Bella, I'm Gianna I'm here to speak with you, to explain things" she smiled at me.

"What things?" I said, some of the confidence of my normal self coming back to me. I had completely been horrified with my encounters with the vampires. Now that I knew what I was dealing with, I was less…unprepared.

"You'll know, Bella. All in due time". She sat on the corner of the bed and patted the space next to her. "Sit with me, c'mon"

I didn't know why she expected me to do as she told. The door was open and I could easily outrun her, considering the distance between her and me. She caught me looking at the door and said, "I hope you won't try something stupid Bella. Felix is outside." I looked at the hallway outside the open door and, sure enough, I could see a large shadow of a man leaning against the wall.

I looked back at her, defeated and sighed as I sat down on the bed, the corner farthest away from her. She _was_ human, but was _with_ the vampires. I was sure of that.

Gianna spoke again, "Good girl, now, there are some things you may be wondering about…"

I cut her speech halfway, "There are _many_ things I _should _be wondering about- like why the hell I'm doing here?" I said in aloud voice. Damn Felix. I would not be manipulated, even not by _him _despite what he looked like.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd like that. If you would only _listen_?" She said frostily, all the friendliness gone. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok?" I brought my knees to my chest and curled my arms around my body; in a protective stance for what I was going to say. "I already know what they are", I said with a jerk of my head towards the door, "Vampires!" I spat "Anything else you want to tell me?"

Gianna was surprised, I could tell, but she immediately composed her expression and said "I see. You're much more intelligent than the others."

"Others!" I said, shocked, but then the instantly remembered the small group of four or five girls I had seen earlier, Jane torturing her.

"Would you kindly listen to me or I would have to call Felix?" she spoke in a dangerous voice.

"Sure, sure. Carry on with your vampire mythology" I muttered under my breath, but after the glare I received from her, I nodded.

Gianna told me that this whole castle was ruled by vampires, a place which was the heart of their kingdom, sort of capital. The leaders were three, who liked to be called as ''kings''. While the vampires with the extraordinary and most useful talents were made princes and princesses. I recalled that _''he''_ was also a prince, and wondered what his talent was. I wasn't sure what the word ''talent'' meant either. Gianna informed me that when princes completed a century and a decade of their … existence, they were given a female human to experiment with, to find out whether they were incubus (fertile male vampires), or not. And more importantly, what would be their offspring be like? Only one prince was found to be incubus, and that was hundreds of centuries ago. In addition, his child could not survive… so the ''kings'' didn't know what the offspring might be like. So, for curiosity's sake, the tradition was repeated again and again. And now I was the unfortunate girl who'd been captured.

I felt nauseated by the time she had finished telling me this creepy story. The huge life spans, the incubus vampires, the innocent mothers and children…they all made me feel giddy…and angry... and what was most horrifying was the fact that I was a part of all this now, of this crazy world-a world of horror stories. I was feeling sick, and was sure I would throw up, even though I had not eaten for what felt like hours.

Gianna must have judged my condition by my slowly paling face. She pointed at the large double doors in the corner and told me that t was a bathroom. There was a wooden cupboard and a wardrobe in there which held all what I needed. She said that food would be delivered to me shortly. She then walked out of the room and locked it. After she had gone I rushed into the large bathroom and threw up in the marble sink. When I was sure I would not feel sick again, I washed my face and hands and looked into the mirror. Ugh… I was a mess. My eyes were red and swollen, my face paler than usual and my hair looked like a haystack. Certain parts of legs, especially my hips, ached badly, but I couldn't remember why, nor that I was about to find out. There wasn't time for that. I had to find a way out of here. I shut the tap and looked around the bathroom. It was very large and completely furnished with white marble. There was a large wooden cupboard, I was sure it was the one Gianna had mentioned. But I didn't pay any more attention to it as I rushed out to the bedroom.

I had thought that the glass wall maybe my chance. But after several vain attempts of breaking it with almost anything I could find, I was sure it was bullet proof. But after closely observing the wall, I realized it was actually a very large window, about the size of a wall and had bolts inside. But they were locked, again…

I glanced at the door and ran towards it, trying to open it, even though I knew it was locked… I was angry, frustrated and desperate. Whenever I was angry, I wanted to cry. Today, I tried to hold back the sobs that were threatening to escape me, but eventually lost the battle against them. I walked towards the bed and sat against it on the ground. Hugging my knees to my chest, I curled up into a little ball and finally let my weakness overcome me. I cried uncontrollably, thinking of my family, my friends. I was trapped here, in the midst of monsters, and had nowhere to go. I cried until I couldn't. I was hungry, and thirsty, and trapped. I felt numb. I wished for sleep to come, but it didn't, of course. As I had already slept for who knows how long.

So I sat, and stared in front of me, completely trapped in this numb state…in a nightmare.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Closed Book

Chapter 6

Closed Book

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters. SM does. I own the plot of this story only.

Edward's Point Of view:

I wandered in the dark streets of Volterra, ignoring every thing around me as I ran, or rather… I tried to run, from what I was… from what I was expected to be doing, and mainly… the talk I had with Aro just an hour before…

After I had told him that I could not do what was expected to be done by me, Aro told me… like the heartless monster he was that what I was thinking was simply not an option… I couldn't _not_ do what was expected of me… it was a tradition; I couldn't break it, and disgrace my family, my ancestors by not doing it…

Honestly, was his heart dead…?

The answer was clear, yes, it was…

However, he did give me a choice, as he liked to call it. I could enjoy the girl by sucking her dry as she was my singer, and then they would bring someone else for me..

I begged him with my mind to not to make me do it, I couldn't do it, not only to Bella, but also to someone else…

Aro had become irritated with my humane behavior, as he liked to call it… he blamed it all on Carlisle, my guide, my father.

And I had laughed at that one... he was blaming him for the little humanity I had left in me… loke it was something to be ashamed of...

Well, in his eyes, it was…

Aro wasn't my biggest admirer, but he valued me... I was his source of knowing what his enemies were planning… I was his reason for winning every battle he ever fought. I was his main weapon, his tool, his hope, his…reason for ruling.

I wasn't very fond of my job. In fact, I hated it. Even if it included killing monsters, like me… I hated violence, it was something I had inherited form Carlisle. Rather, I had just adopted it from him. Since, he was mainly the one around when I was a newborn.

I shook my head and looked up at the sky-the stars were shining brightly-yet I couldn't appreciate them, for I was a creature of darkness. I sighed as I tried to think what to do now. Aro had behaved like I expected him to, and also Caius. Marcus had been completely disinterested in the whole talk.

What to do now?

Should I go back to my room? No, I can't do that; I'd probably jump at the poor girl before even I realized what was happening. I couldn't stay here, nor could I run, something might happen t her in my absence. The whole castle was full of vampires. And even if they had been warned that she was meant for me, their control could slip easily.

So I walked around aimlessly, there was no human –or any other creature- here in the late hours of night, except me. I was a creature of the dark. I was supposed to be cruel, heartless, feeling no sympathy for my prey as I drank form it and savored its blood, every drop.

Yet, this was not who I was. I was neither here, nor there…

Who should be blamed for that? Who had made me this way?

The answer was simple, easy.

_Carlisle_…

I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes and punched the wall in front of me. _Why, Carlisle, why?_

_Why you had to make me this way? I don't know what to do. I can't be what I am supposed to be. And it's your fault, all yours._

_You're there, with your wife - and probably your family, too. And I am stuck here-never fitting in place, never feeling that this was where I was supposed to be._

_I have no single idea what to do now. No single idea!_

His words, spoken almost a century ago, re-echoed in my ears.

"It doesn't matter what you are, Edward. It's what you do. Try to do good, at least. Because sometimes, it's the most you can do."

I sighed as I opened my eyes. I was shocked to see that the wall in front of me had been completely destroyed. It was the wall of an ancient ruin, so I had no reason to worry, the humans would assume it had fallen.

I knew what to do now. I would go back-make sure Bella was safe and then I would try to talk to her. I would try to control myself... I would try to _do good_. At the same time hoping it would prove to be the most.

I ran back to the castle, wincing as I heard the screams of human girls-caused by what my _brothers_, the other princes, were doing. There was nothing I could do. But I would never do that, ever.

I made my way back to my room, trying to block out the thoughts of others.

_I wonder what he will do now?_ .Alec thought, _he has never been happy among us._

_I have got a feisty one here, Edward.._ James sounded smug, even in his thoughts, as he continued to force himself on the unfortunate girl. Want to exchange sometime, Il Grande Principe? He used the title I had been granted with jealousy. He was inferior to me-in one way.

I growled in disgust and hurried towards my own room, which was-thankfully- farther away from James and Alec's. It was on top of the castle, a tower in fact-which overlooked a beautiful place undiscovered by humans.

I stepped in front of the room. I inhaled deeply, storing the air in my lungs which would enable me to speak a few words without being affected by her scent.

As I inhaled, I listened. Or tried to listen at least. There was no sound except Bella's slow, steady breathing and heartbeat. I was not able to hear a single word from her mind.

I frowned, remembering that I had not given much attention to her thoughts before; I was far too driven by the bloodlust engulfing me. But now, I was worried. I concentrated harder, my hand on the door knob, trying to catch even a slight flavor, the littlest of the tenors of her mind; but found nothing. It felt like a solid wall hit my mind when tried to get inside hers. What was wrong with me?

But, when I listened to the minds of the guards who stood in the floors below me, only then I realized that the problem was not with me, but with her.

Did the girl not think at all? Or had no brain? I shook my head to get rid of the ridiculous idea and opened the door slowly, still not breathing and stepped cautiously into my room.

The first thing I noticed was that my room was a mess. All the objects which recently resided in the shelf or inside the drawers were now on the floor. It was clear she had tried to break the glass wall, as she didn't know it was missile proof. Many of my most prized possessions, books and CDs mainly, and a few photos, would have to be repaired or replaced. I thanked God mentally that my piano and most of my CDs were safely in the other side of the castle. However, the same could not be said about my sound system. I flinched as I saw that it had been almost completely destroyed.

I made these examinations in merely a second as my eyes found her, the girl now sitting on the floor beneath the foot of my bed, a tray containing human food placed in front of her.

Bella, I thought, my singer. An enigma.

She raised her head slowly, as if aware of the dangerous predator in front of her. Her chocolaty brown eyes met mine. First, they were emotionless, blank. Then they were almost hyperventilating, dream and wistful. She shook her head then, her long mahogany tresses blew her scent with full force towards me, and I was thankful I had my weapon this time. No breathing, I reminded myself.

Her eyes were clearer now, more expressive. They were now filled with fiery flames of anger, combined with unwilling admiration and fear. She was right to fear me. I was more dangerous to her than any other person on the planet.

While her eyes and face was expressive, her mind was still a mystery to me. However, I was aware of her small figure more than I should be. I could smell her fear. It made her heart thud loudly and very speedily, and made her breathing fast. I was conscious of the heat radiating off her, of her movements: as she stood up slowly from the ground, the fabric of her shirt brushed against her skin-I was aware of that too. The way she balled her fists, and took a deep breath, as though preparing herself for a fight.

_As though she could fight me,_ the darker side of me, the vampire, the demon, spoke. I quickly pushed that thought away.

She was speaking now, her voice soft yet firm as though these were the last words she would ever speak. And I couldn't blame her, after considering what had happened the first time we met.

"I know what you are and I know what you want to do with me", she spoke, trying to sound brave, yet minute shivers gave her away. "And I want you to know one thing, I' not going to give up so easily. I'm going to fight you with every ounce of courage I possess", she held her chin up as she said this, which unfortunately resulted in revealing of her throat, other wise hidden by her long locks. The top two buttons of her button down were undone. Her skin was creamy, a few moles here and there. Three, I counted, forming a triangle-almost. What appealed me more were the bluish veins visible just beneath the soft, fragile skin. I could hear the blood pumping in them. It made venom flow in my mouth, if I would just…

"Are you listening to me? '', she said, frightened as she felt the intensity of my gaze on her throat.

I diverted my gaze from her throat and looked up. Her voice had, thankfully, made me return to my senses. I was even more grateful for the fact that I had hunted a day ago.

I shook my head as I remembered her question. I was not listening to what she was saying.

"I was saying, that I won't let you have your way with me," she said, "_Prince_", she added.

"Believe me, I'm not trying to have my way with you", I said, watching as she looked at me in incredulity. "I didn't want you here in the first place. I'd never, ever do that with anyone, human or not".

She looked at me in utter disbelief. "But, but… Gianna said that… ''.

"Gianna is a human. She is paid to retell whatever she's wanted to." My air supply had run short, I had to breathe soon. "The truth is that I am just as helpless here as you are". I couldn't speak anymore.

"But you are a… prince?" she wondered, her anger had melted away as she gazed into my eyes.

I breathed, her scent hit me like a tornado but I resisted, just as I had been resisting for over a century. It was a hundred times more challenging than denying ordinary humans, but still, I managed. I kept my muscles locked in place, forcing myself not to move, not to jump at her like before.

I growled as I made an effort.

And I succeeded.

She was afraid, naturally. Her face was more expressive in fear than in anger. But still, not very much. I couldn't read her mind. I couldn't read her face well. She was like a closed book. So, instead I focused on her eyes, her pupils had dilated in fear.

I remembered what I was planning to say before, so I continued as if nothing had passed.

"I am not the authority here. Kings are. I am bound to do what I have to. I am trapped here, with you. I have been told repeatedly about what I should do with you." Her lips trembled, "But do not worry. I am a monster, but I have denied myself human blood for over a century. Although your blood appeals to me more that any human's, I will resist it. And I will not take advantage of your body. ", she looked at me in disbelief and…. Hope? I decided to give her evidence.

"Look at my eyes", I commanded gently. Brown met gold. "What do you see?" I tried to say this in a soft, whispery voice, my predatory charm included.

"Golden brown", she said, dazed. Not breathing.

"Breath, Bella", I whispered.

She breathed and I felt another wave of blood lust hit me as she exhaled, but I resisted.

"How are they different from those of the others you have met here?" I asked gently. She was much younger than me, even physically. Maybe around sixteen or something.

"They were red, like blood", she shuddered. She had a look of wondrous awe when she asked me, "Why?"

"It's what makes me different from them. I feed on animals, not humans. While their eye-color reflects what they feed on." she nodded, still awed as her yes took in my features and moved down my body and stopped on my robe. She looked at me questioningly.

"We are all color-coded", I shrugged. I was more comfortable around her the more I spent my time with her, I realized.

Looking around the room, I realized again what a mess it was.

"I'm sorry", Bella said, remorseful.

"It's okay" I said. The books and CDs could be replaced. As well as the sound system, I reminded myself. "You should eat now, and then sleep. I'll send Gianna to clean this up."

I made my way towards the door as I heard her call me.

I turned to look at her. She had an expression on her face which I couldn't quite understand. I wished I could read her mind.

"What's your name?", she asked, her face unreadable. It again reminded me of a closed book. You could just see its cover-the title and the picture, nothing else.

"It's Edward", I said.

She was just about to say something else when I cut her speech, "Go to sleep. Don't go out of this room unless you want to be dead." I stated the truth without any sugar coating. Then I added, in a softer tone, "We'll talk later ".

She nodded, no expression her face at all.

Frustrated, I made my way out of the castle.

I had to hunt, have a talk with Gianna and then-after informing Aro- go to the main city to replace what had been destroyed.

The memory of the cluttered room brought a smile to my face as I left the castle.

To hunt.

Author's Note: This chapter was one of the hardest for me to write. But I managed it anyway. I'm really anxious to see what you think.

Thanks to all those people who reviewed. :) And a special thanks to those who have just started to read this story and reviewed for every single chapter. It was great hearing from my readers.

REVIEW PLEASE!

The next chapter won't be up for probably a month because I've got my exams coming and I've got to prepare for them.

Fan-girl Moment:

Anyway, who'll bother to wait to read this story when an ABSOLUTELY AMAZING movie is coming up. Yup, Breaking Dawn's coming up soon, and I know how excited all of you are. I am too. I hope it breaks records.

Love twilight

Love Edward

Love Bella

Love Renesmee

Love Robsten

Just 7 days left, YEAH... ! :D

Question :

Someone PMed me and asked if I had an account or page on Facebook or Twitter etc etc... Um..., I don't really know. The authors who have theirs on FB have written a LOT of stories and I've just written three.

Do you think I should make an account or page on FB?

Bye until the next time,

Love,

the-rebel-in-twilight


	7. Chapter 7 Dreaming

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Dreaming  
><strong>_

_**_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. SM does. I own the plot of this story only.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><span>Bella's Point Of View:<span>_  
><strong>_**_

I watched him go, as quick as lightning. I'd have to get used to _that _soon enough, I thought.

Walking back to the bed, I sat on and curled into a ball. And then _I thought. _ I really _thought_. At first I'd been too overwhelmed by everything to think rationally. But now the anger had faded away and I was able to gather my scattered thoughts and think rationally. All I had been told, all I had been subjected to, it was finally occurring to me. I wasn't sure if that knowledge did me any good. It sickened me to know that I was in the hands of such red eyed monsters.

About him, though, I was absolutely sure. He wouldn't harm me, ever... I could see it all in his eyes: the sincerity and the grim understanding of the situation as he looked at me. The goodness that shone out of him was almost astonishing. How could he remain like that even when living among these monsters, the others of his kind..? Ididn't know. He was a prince for heaven's sake. Why didn't he just leave them? I didn't know that either, but maybe he was more deeply tied down than I'd realized.

The hope of getting out of this place hadn't actually died away. But I'd become a little more resigned. I couldn't be sure about my future until I talked to _him _again. I needed to get more information about this place before I could plan my escape. There were many things I needed to ask him. But more important than any of those things, was the fact that I ought to have a little control over myself around him, if only that warm and dizzying feeling would go away every time he was around. It was an unusual one, one I hadn't ever felt before. Oh, whatever…, I shook my head. My head ached from thinking so much. I didn't want to mull over anything anymore. Well, not for now. So I simply laid my head on the pillow and, still curled in a ball, fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and looked around, finding myself completely alone. Gianna had come, of course, to keep me fed and watered. I tried to talk to her, to get more information out of her but she wouldn't open her lips. Also, she was never alone, always accompanied d by some other vampire. I wondered if she was as trapped a s I was, so much that she was always guarded by a vampire who monitored her every move. I had to talk to Edward about that too, only he would…

But where was he? He was gone yesterday night to God knows where? And I was lonely, feeling solely and completely trapped. Bella, you are prisoner, I reminded myself

There wasn't much to do in the room, except gazing out of the unbreakable glass wall. I could observe the fascinating beauty of Volterra's landscape, I could see the golden sunlight illuminating the mountain peaks… but that was it, nothing more was possible… I couldn't feelthe sunlight soaking through my pores, thinking of that reminded me of the days when me and my mother would lay for hours in the sunlight f phoenix. My family would be missing me so much… My mother would be frantic. My father would use all his authority and connections in the police departments to try to find me. I smiled sadly. "It's of no use , Dad", I'd say to him, "you can't fight the supernatural."

I wiped the tears that had leaked out of my eyes, reminding myself to be strong I walked around in the room. It had been cleaned up mysteriously the morning I woke up. I hoped it was Gianna. I didn't want any vampire to be in the same room as me. Edward, of course was an exception. I smiled involuntarily at the thought and then froze as I felt a warm, tender feeling warming my body. Why the hell did my heart try to come out of my chest whenever I thought of him? I thought a little angrily. I behaved completely differently around him. No other boy ever had such an effect on him. Maybe, that was the reason I never had a boyfriend.

I sighed and ran a hand over the books stacked up neatly on the bookshelf. Some of them were in languages I didn't know, but a few were in English. Classics, I realized. And my heart leaped with joy as I saw a familiar title among them "Wuthering Heights" by Emily Bronte ., my favorite novel… I hurriedly took it out and was just about to walk away to the bed when my eyes caught something on the shelf… it was a small picture, the only photo, I realized- the rest of them were paintings consisting of sceneries…the main subject wasn't people. But this one was definitely a black and white photo. It consisted of two people, one of them looked familiar. I stood on my toes and tried to take it off. Successful in my objective, I took the novel and photo with me and sat on the bed. Looking at the photo closely, I realized that one of the people was _him._ The other man was a grown up, probably on his late twenties. They were both dressed in clothing of mid-twentieth century, or so I thought, as I'd only seen some movies based on that era or read books. They were clasping hands and smiling at the camera. Their posture resembled that of a father and a son. But their facial features didn't resemble at all-they were very different. I narrowed my eyes ad looked more closely, trying to make out the background but it wasn't very clear. Of course, the cameras weren't very advanced in those days.. I thought absent mindedly while tracing the engraved ivory frame which encased the ancient photo. But how ancient was it? How ancient was he? If he was very, very old, that'd explain the reason he didn't go around hunting down humans. Perhaps, the older you were the more self control you had. But that's just a theory, I thought as I put the photo on bedside table and then I started to read. As I read, I felt more and more relaxed. There was something familiar and comforting in those words. I lost my anxiety, my worries, even just for a while. After reading half of the book, I fell asleep.

Three more days passed like this… there was no sign of him. And I was feeling more and more miserable., trapped. Having read almost all the books in English, I had turned to the CDs. They consisted of classics too. I found myself listening to Clair De Lune again and again. It reminded me of the times when my Mom would play it. My heart ached as I thought how much I'd left behind. I'd to stay away for my parents for a long tome… But not forever, I thought , suddenly finding a new spark of determination inside me. I moved onto some other CDs and found myself listening to the most beautiful piano music I'd ever heard. I wondered who had composed it.

I looked down at myself and sighed. I hadn't changed my clothes for days. I was still wearing the same jeans and t-shirt I'd worn on the day I'd been kidnapped. Recalling what Gianna had told me, I went to the huge white bathroom and saw the great wooden wardrobe. I opened it and saw a wide assortment of clothes, most were casual… jeans and shirts, some consisted of underwear and dresses. I wondered why I'd need those. But all of them had a trace of gold in them. There were a lot of other items of a girl's necessities. I looked around and noticed that there were his clothes too, hanging on the other side of the large wardrobe. Most were golden robes, like the ones I'd seen him wearing the first time I saw him. Some were casual too, but of course, always with a trace of gold in them.

I selected a pair of comfy shorts and a white-gold T-shirt for myself, ignoring the lacy nightgowns. I wasn't used to wearing those. Holding them in one hand, I went to the large bath tub. I decided to take a long, hot bath that'd help me calm my nerves. If things continued the way they did, I'd probably go insane. And I was planning on preventing that as long as possible.

That night, the sound of a door being slammed open woke me up, but not completely. Thinking that I was probably dreaming, I was dozing off again when I heard some voice. Even when half-asleep, I recognized one of them. It was like honey combined with velvet and it was speaking harshly to someone… I was able to hear a few words only and they sounded like: "… didn't ask you to keep her locked…" Another voice, quivering with fright, spoke "Forgive me, _il grande principe_, I assumed… "

"Well, you assumed wrongly. Now get out of here before I report to Caius."

There was a sharp whoosh of air and someone was gone. I was nearly asleep again when I heard someone's footsteps. They were slow, careful. My mind was fogged with sleep when I heard the sound of something heavy being taken up from the bed side table, someone's sharp intake of breath… A sound of something metallic hitting the floor. Slightly more alert now, I felt someone bending over me and cool air fanned over my face, accompanied with a rich, heady and intoxicating scent overwhelming my senses... And then I woke up. Opening my eyes, I was caught in the stare of to inhumanely beautiful golden eyes staring back at me. I blinked, thinking I was still dreaming, and then they were gone… I sat up slowly and as I looked at the wide open door with dim light coming through it, I was sure I wasn't dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the long wait.

If you like,

Please review!**  
><strong>

_Love,_

**_the-rebel-in-twilight_**


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

**Chapter 8**

**_Explanations_  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: SM owns twilight. I own the plot of this story only.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I got up slowly, blinking against the light that came through the open door. I got out of the bed and slipped on my shoes. As I was walking toward the open door, I heard the sound of piano playing. It wasn't one of the pieces I'd heard on the CDs , it aroused my curiosity to know who was playing it. I walked through the open door and into a corridor.<p>

It was the place I'd been dropped into the night when I'd been kidnapped. The corridor was long, carpeted gold and the golden ornamental lights that decorated the ceiling gave it an eerie feeling.

The sound of piano music resurfaced again and I felt myself drawn towards it, almost as if by an invisible force. I walked quietly towards the source of the soulful melody. The corridor had now ended and I was looking towards a staircase that was again, the color of gold. I climbed the stairs quickly, pushing my fears aside. If it was _him_, I had no reason to be afraid.

The staircase ended and I was facing a big, round room. I didn't take in the details. What I was looking at was perhaps the most striking thing I'd ever probably see in my life.

In the middle of that room, _he_ was sitting, clad in a gold robe, in front of a large piano. His hands were moving, his piano fingers danced across the piano keys. A melody so beautiful, yet at the same time so haunted and lonely, reaching my ears that I couldn't move my eyes away from him. I felt hypnotized.

Without looking at me, without giving the slightest indication that he'd seen me, he said "why don't you join me, Bella?" his vice a little rough. He didn't lift his eyes as he indicated the space beside him by a jerk of his chin.

Slowly coming back to my senses, I swallowed and nodded, even though he couldn't see me. As I walked towards the huge piano, I reminded myself of the promise I'd made to myself while he was gone. I needed to get a hold on myself and talk to him, to ask him a lot of things.

I sat down the bench beside him and listened to him play. Watching his fingers move across the keys, I prepared a mental list of the many things I needed to ask him. He was the only one who could give me the answers, no one else could. The music reminded me of a lot of things: pain, isolation, a feeling of not _belonging_, and more than any of that was the almost unbearable sweetness of the music, it reflected… what? I wasn't sure, but deep inside, somehow, I knew. Although I couldn't find the answer yet.

I don't know how long we sat there; him playing and me listening. It could've been hours or merely minutes and seconds. But as the time slipped away, I was reminded that I couldn't afford to lose any of the little time I had with him. He could be gone tomorrow for all I knew.

I finally found my voice and decided to initiate, since he was definitely not going to make the first move.

"You play beautifully", I said, my voice a little hoarse from lack of use.

His fingers stilled for a moment on the piano but then he started paying again.

"Thank you", he replied, his voice was controlled, restrained. Even his posture seemed tight as he leaned away from me a little.

"Who taught you to play like this?" I didn't know if I was pushing my luck by asking him such personal questions, but it was better than not saying anything at all.

"My mother", he replied quietly.

"Oh", was all I could say. What can you say when your vampire talks about his ancestors.

Wait a second,_ my _vampire? I shook my head quickly to get rid of the thought.

Composing my scattered thoughts, I asked, "Was she a vam….one too?"

I couldn't decide why _saying _the word bothered me so much when I could think about. Hell, I was sitting next to one for the sake of all that's holy.

"No, she wasn't a ", he said harshly-his tongue twisting around the word to make it more clear- "_one_".

I flinched, not expecting his mood to change so quickly.

He'd stopped playing. He was looking at me now; I could feel the intensity of his gaze on my face as he observed me. But I refused to meet his gaze. I didn't want to meet his eyes and get lost in those golden orbs. I'd lose my voice of reason.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you afraid to say the word?" he demanded.

Staring at my folded hands in my lap, I started chewing my lip- a nervous habit of mine.

His groan astonished me, so much that I looked up quickly to his face and regretted it immediately. His face was luminous, even though the room was lighted scarcely, his golden eyes sparkling. It was a brighter gold than the last time. He quickly ran his hand through his hair and looked away. "Please don't do that", he nearly begged.

"Do what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Don't bite your lip like that" , he replied , his hands clenched into fists.

I remembered what happened the last time I did that and blushed. Even thought I should probably be terrified, I was _blushing._

"Well, it's my habit" I said, a little defensive. "I can't control it".

A smile curved those lips upward and he chuckled, "Believe me Bella, once you believe you _can_ do something, there's hardly anything you _can't_ do". He said promptly.

My eyebrows shot up. I didn't like the way he was talking to me. It was like an elder giving lesson to a child. "For example?" I asked.

He seemed surprised that I asked him a direct question. After staring into my eyes for a second, he replied, "Like the fact that I'm restraining myself from jumping on you and sucking you dry".

I shivered a little but refused to back down, "Why?" I asked.

"Because…", his voice dropped a little lower as he replied, he seemed to be fighting to choose the right words, "… I don't _want _to be a monster". He finished quietly.

I stared at him while he stared back at me. My heart beat fast as the meaning of his words sunk in. I felt a little dizzy when I heard him chuckle again as he brushed a strand of hair away from face. "Breath Bella", he said softly.

I did breathe. And as I did that, I reminded myself what I'd originally promised myself, not to be dazzled by him. I shook my head and felt like it had been his words rather than his looks that had me dazzled... I looked at him again and smiled a little as he smiled back at me. And then, again, for the second time that night, I found my courage slowly building up as I stated a certain fact. "We need to talk", I said, glad that my voice remained steady.

"Yes, we do", he said, much to my surprise. "So…?" he looked at me, silently encouraging me to implore him, or was it just my delusional mind?

"I already know why I'm here, Gianna told me about that", I began…. But I was cut off suddenly as he spoke quickly

"I forgot to apologize" he said and at seeing my quizzical expression, he explained further, "I'm sorry you were kept locked for three days. I didn't ask them to do that. But they _assumed…_" he shook his head in anger, "you're not a prisoner here, Bella", he said softly. "You'll never, ever be locked up like that again. I'm sorry".

I nodded, unsure of how to respond. What's done was done. Besides, there were much more important things I needed to say, "It's okay and it doesn't matter to me now. But what was I saying was that the fact that I am a prisoner here, Edward and nothing you say can change that." He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand, "and I know _why_ I'm here, and I know you _don't_ want me to be here. You don't want anyone to be here. But the fact remains that, Edward, I am a slave" I felt nauseated at saying that word, this was the 21st century for God's sake, "and I'm expected to do certain things I can't, and I won't do. The only hope left for me now is _you_.", I looked at him pleadingly, his face was expressionless as he stared at me, "only you can help me. You can take me out of this mess. And maybe you can come too", my heart beat a little faster as I said the words, "with me. And then, maybe, we'll both go to our separate pathways without any fear, any imprisonment". It hurt me to say those words, but it was inevitable, he wasn't bound to me.

Edward stared at me for a second or two and the he shook his head quickly, staring at the piano in front of him. "It's not that easy", he said through gritted teeth, "it's not that simple. If there was a way, don't you think that I'd have thought of that a long time ago? I've spent a hundred years in this place, but I can't find a way out of this situation. I'm trapped here, just as you are.

"I don't understand", I whispered, the last of my hope fading away.

"I'm a prince. You are my … human. A creature I could do anything with and get away with it. But the fact remains that we're both bound here. If I run, I'll be a prince who's neglecting his duties, betraying the Volturi. So I'll be brought back and expected to perform my duties again, after begging for the forgiveness of my _fathers_'' he said with hatred. "If I run away with you, then we'll be both brought back and punished. You by death and I by… well, something worse than death. I'll be murdered by the fathers themselves. They'll be sure to make a good example of us." He sighed, "And if I let _you_ run, it'll be as obvious as ever that I've helped you, or otherwise you wouldn't have been able to take a single step outside of this place. Aro is already not so fond of me." Edward said bitterly, "and then we'd both be dead".

I sat there, trying to absorb all he'd said. If I'd thought that things might become simpler for me after talking to him, or after seeking his help., then I couldn't have been more wrong. It was death either way, whether I ran or stayed… wait a second… if I stayed?

"If I stay?", I said without thinking.

"So?" he asked.

"What'll happen, then?"

"You _have _to stay, Bella, there's no other way to keep you alive". He stated the truth while looking at me intensely. "And even I don't know what'll happen then." He said hopelessly, "my other _brothers_", he pronounced the word with disgust, "have already performed their _duty_. I'm the only one who hasn't." he said quietly.

"Duty?", I asked, too scared to say anything more than that.

"You remember the girls that were brought here with you?"

"Yes" No, please don't let it be what I think it is.

"They've been…. forced , already. It makes Aro proud that all his sons are doing so well, making the Volturi proud, if the experiment is ever successful. Or I should say, all except one", he said, his velvet voice bitter .

I sat there, unable to breath. Those innocent girls had been raped, and I had sat here, not able to help them. I hadn't realized that tears were leaking through my eyes until Edward stood up suddenly and hesitantly brushed the tears away with his hands, _trying_ not to touch my skin .. or get too close.

"Please don't cry Bella. I promise… no I swear I won't ever _ever_ force myself on you. I'd rather be ….well, I'm already dead, but I'll not that to you. I'll find a way out of this, for you." He pleaded.

I sniffed and nodded, my whole body shaking. I don't know why I did it, but I reached out and tried to take his hand in mine, I needed some sort support, some physical contact to provide me some comfort, I guess. But he wouldn't let me. He whipped his hand away from mine and was on the other side of the round room in a second. I blinked, forgetting to cry, even, as I watched him.

"I'm sorry", he said through clenched teeth, "I just … it's hard. So hard". He leaned his forehead against the glass wall and closed his eyes.

I didn't know how to reply to that. I'd stopped crying. I was too surprised by Edward's actions… or I should say… his reactions. I'd have to control my actions around him. His moods could change too quickly. I sat there for a minute or too, observing him, as he stared outside through the glass wall. Then I observed my surroundings for the first time I'd entered this room. Believe it or not, I'd been so much attracted by Edward playing piano that I didn't even notice that I was sitting in a handsome room .It was perfectly round, decorated with gold, of course. The carpet was thick and color of warm gold. There were plush rugs and cushions on the carpet. I looked around; flipping my hair as I noticed a stack of neatly folded notebooks were placed on a wooden shelf nearby, probably for composing music. The photo I'd seen earlier was also there. Like the room below, this room's western wall was completely made of glass. I could see the black night sky with the twinkling silver stars. The view would've enchanted me if Edward wasn't looking like he was in some kind of torture, as he leaned against the glass wall, his eyes still closed.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong but was afraid I'd probably set him off again. Hell, I didn't even know what I'd done wrong in the first place.

I got up from the bench and made my way slowly towards him. As I approached him, he turned quickly, so quickly that he made me gasp again.

"Sorry", he apologized again, but his posture still resembled that of a lion poised to attack.

"Was it something I did?", I asked, feeling a little sluggish , "that caused such a rapid mood change in you?"

He studied me for a moment, and then said, "No it's not something you did. But it _is_ about you."

"What about me?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I think I should explain it to you some other time, when you're not so sleepy." , he smiled, although his body was still uptight.

"I'm not sleepy", I lied, feeling drowsy. "I want to know, about what you said and also about that person in the photo".

He frowned a little, and then said, "I think you should sleep, we'll talk tomorrow", he promised, making me feel like a child again, second time that night.

"Fine", I said, resigned, as I headed towards the staircase, "what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Where will you … sleep?"

"I don't sleep." He replied, flashing me a crooked smile.

"What?" I stared at him, uncomprehending.

He smiled again, he seemed more relaxed now that I was further away from him. "Because I'm a … _one, _remember?"

I laughed a little at his attempted humor, feeling surprised that while he being a vampire wasn't something I could ignore, it was definitely something I could live with. Even though what he said had shocked me.

"Yeah, yea…" I said, "Good night, Edward. We'll talk tomorrow, right?" I threw a nervous smile at him.

"Yes, we will. Good night, Bella", he said gently, scrutinizing my face.

I glanced at him for the last time before heading downstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of shower running and sunlight streaming through the glass wall and through the net covers that surrounded the bed. I buried my head in the pillow to stop the sunlight blinding me. It was hot, really hot. I was sweating. I wondered why I hadn't turned on the air-conditioner before sleeping. I hadn't checked for one, but there <em>had<em> to be an A.C over here.

I rolled over again, onto my back, took off my sweaty T-shirt and attempted to get up, trying to wake up completely.

The sound of a sharp knock at the door dragged me back to my senses and I tried to rush quickly to the door to get it open but Edward bet me to the door. I blinked and gaped at him, open-mouthed as I hadn't expected him to be shirtless or rather… robeless. He was only in his jeans, holding his shirt by one hand. No robe. I _tried _not to stare at his bare back as he talked to whoever was at the door. After a short chat, he turned towards me, a tray of food and newspaper in his one hand, as he shut the door with the other.

He moved to the round table in the far corner and put the food tray over there. He quickly pulled on a blue-gold shirt and buttoned it, then turned towards me and nearly gasped. His face a little … flushed, if even that was possible. He gazed at me with his slowly darkening eyes .

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little uncomfortable by the way he was staring at me. Well, not totally uncomfortable, but a strange feeling enveloped me, and I felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

"You're not wearing a shirt", he said huskily, quickly turning his eyes away.

"Oh", I looked down, my shirt was bunched up against my waist and I was only in my bra. I flushed and quickly put it on.

"You're not wearing a robe", I said, still blushing.

"Oh well, let's say _our_ kind gets a holiday too." He smiled a little, although his eyes were still a dark gold. He pulled two chairs around the table and motioned me to sit. "Don't you want to eat something?"

"Just wait a sec.", I said and quickly ran towards the bathroom. After washing and brushing my teeth, I quickly pulled on a pair of black-gold jeans and blue-gold button-up. I ran a hairbrush quickly through my hair and tied them in a ponytail.

Walking back into the room, I saw that he was still sitting on the same spot, reading a newspaper.

I sat in the chair opposite to him and looked outside through the glass wall. The scenery was the same, though there were a few birds flying today. I watched them, feeling almost jealous by them as I watched their flight. They dove a little, before flying forwards again. They were free, I wasn't.

"Bella?" a tender voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, putting the newspaper aside.

I looked at the breakfast set before me, it consisted of some pancakes with tea. I preferred coffee but I wasn't going to push it right now. The food varied everyday but I hadn't gotten coffee yet.

"Do you want something else?" Edward asked.

"No"

"Tell me , Bella. I don't want to feel like you're a prisoner anymore. We'll sort this out."

"I wanted some coffee. But I don't think one of your kind will take orders from a human". I said, deciding to be straight-forward.

"They might not, but they do take orders from a prince", he smiled, "just tell me if you need anything".

I nodded, my throat felt tight. I don't know why, but after seeing that even animals had more freedom than me, was unbearable. My mood was ruined.

Edward could guess something was wrong but thankfully he didn't push it. He ordered the coffee- a quick trip to the kitchens that lasted about ten seconds, he was back with a steaming cup of coffee. He wrinkled his nose at the tray of food placed in front of me as he handed me the coffee.

"What?", I asked.

"This stuff smells as bad to our kind as rotten vegetables would to a human.", he explained.

"Oh, sorry. You don't have to sit so close to it.". I said, as I had no other solution to it.

"It's okay, though as it helps weaken your scent a little", he said, observing my face.

"What does that mean?", I asked, sipping my coffee.

"I was going to tell you yesterday night but then I thought you needed to be more active to grasp the concept.", Edward sighed , running a hand through his hair. "You see, just like there are different favorites of humans, you like coffee, so you'd probably love chocolate, too". He guessed and I nodded, "just like that, there are different flavors for our kind too."

"Flavors? ", I asked, placing the cup on table, my hand shook slightly as I said , "like…. Of blood?"

"Yes, of blood.", Edward said gently, "many of us might never find the right flavor, while few of us may come across them anytime. And then…the sane part is gone… ", his eyes darkened, "and the predator does its job", he said quietly, watching my reaction.

I visibly shivered, even though it was still hot.

"Did you… ever…?" I asked, even though I didn't really want to know the answer.

"Yes", his voice was low.

"What did you do then?" , Was I crazy ?; asking a vampire questions like that?; even though I was sure Edward would never hurt me.

"I controlled myself", he said, still watching me closely.

"You did?", I was astonished.

"Yes. And you, of all people should know that Bella. You were there.", he said and at seeing my confused expression, he said, a little edgily, "don't you remember the first time we met?"

I stared at him, mouth half open. "So, I'm your… " I couldn't finish

"Yes, you are. My singer. Your blood sings for me. Or, as I should say, in Italian _la tua cantatae_" he concluded.

I didn't know what to say to him, really. Thank him that I was still alive, or wait for him to… do what? Either way, I knew, some deeper part of me knew that he won't ever hurt me.

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked, my voice surprisingly strong. "To make me feel afraid? To make me run away?"

His eyebrows came together as he frowned, "Shouldn't you be afraid?"

"I'm not. You swore you won't hurt me". I reminded him of the promise he made the other night.

"And I won't", he shook his head quickly, "I just can't understand that why you'd be comfortable with being locked inside a tower with a predator when you can't even say that creature's name without flinching".

"Because, deep down, I know you won't hurt me, Edward. I trust you, Edward." Maybe more than I should.

His golden eyes searched mine frantically, "don't trust me , Bella", he begged, "Not when I can't trust myself"

I refused to back down, like the stubborn person I was, and stared at him back.

After a minute or so, he chuckled and shook his head, amused. "You're so stubborn".

"I am", I agree, "that's what my Dad taught….", I stopped quickly, not letting my thoughts to be head in that direction.

Edward noticed my slip and just said, "I'm sorry".

I just nodded and stared at the sky across the glass wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, and also for adding me/my story in your favorite author's /story's list. :)

If you read, please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy

_**_**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight. I own the plot of this story only.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**Jeoulsy  
><strong>__Love sees sharply, hatred sees even more sharp, but Jealousy sees the sharpest for it is love and hate at the same time.__  
><em>

_(Arab proverb)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's Point Of View:<br>**_

I pulled on my robe and looked at myself in the mirror. Staring deep into the reflection of my golden eyes, I remembered that they were once green. Memories, fuzzy –and blurred began playing in my mind's forefront as I recalled them.

"_A bronze haired man, a stern green eyed man, both advising me to stand still behind them as a middle aged man sat in front of a canvas, frowning as his brush moved against the canvas."_

"_My mother, Elizabeth, standing behind me as I sat on the piano bench. Her soft hair brushed my shoulder, and her sweet scent enveloped me as her hands so similar to mine gently guided my own as they moved expertly on the piano keys."_

Another sweet fragrance registered to my senses as I inhaled deeply and turned.

_Bella….. _

"What were you staring at?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe with a book in her hand.

"At myself", i said, taking in as0little air as possible.

Her eyebrows rose up as she advanced further towards me and glanced into the mirror.

"You….you have a…..a reflection?" she said, surprised… "But you're a ...a….." she trailed off. I chuckled, her actions never ceased to surprise me.

"All that's portrayed by Hollywood isn't necessarily true, Bella. We don't burn in the sunlight. Nor do we have fangs sprouting out on the first sight of blood." I paused, and then said. "Nor can I turn into a bat."

She smiled a little as the information I'd given her slowly sank in.

"So, if you don't, um….turn to ashes in sunlight….then is there anyway you can be, uh… you know, killed?" she asked hesitantly.

"There are a few ways, but they are very difficult, especially for a human. One of the ways is to rip a vampire inti pieces and burn them to ground." I answered, secretly wondering if she was planning something. I was about to warn her, when she quickly said, "what about other ways?"

I paused, looking at her and wishing I could know what was going in that head of hers.

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"Tell me", she demanded.

"I just wish that…I could know what you were thinking. It's frustrating, not knowing."

Her expression told me that she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Didn't Gianna tell you?" I frowned.

"Tell me what?"

"About my gift?"

"She did tell me that all princes were gifted but she …she never told me about yours", she paused, and was shocked as realization dawned upon her. "So you can…read minds?"

I nodded, watching her reaction closely. She looked mortified, a pink blush stained her cheeks as she whispered, "This is so… _so embarrassing_."

I gulped as blood pooled to her cheeks, and quickly averted my eyes from her.

"You, of all people, shouldn't be embarrassed." I told her.

Her raised eyebrows demanded an explanation as she huffed in impatience and shifted her weight from one foot to another, waiting for further clarification. She'd get the answer eventually from me, no matter what, I was sure. At times like this, her brown eyes held a spark of determination. I contained a smile, annoyed and stubborn –this was becoming one of my favorite postures of my Bella.

_Wait a second, _my _Bella?_

I shook my head to get rid of the thought quickly and spoke, "Because I can't read your mind Bella."

"Why?" she frowned. "Is something wrong with my brain?"

I held back a smile again, "not really. It probably means that your brain runs on a different frequency that the others."

She opened her mouth to say something back but didn't get a chance as a loud knock which was absolutely unnecessary interrupted us.

"Il Grande Principa, they're waiting for you..." Heidi said loudly and without waiting for an answer, opened the door and entered.

Her red eyes flashed to Bella, who was leaning against the bathroom door, and immediately narrowed.

"So, _this_ is what kept you." she said dangerously.

I quickly moved forward, covering Bella's body with my own, who gasped a little.

"You are late, Il Grande Principa.", Heidi continued. She tried to keep the venom in her thoughts from me but I noticed it anyways, she was envious of Bella. I'd have to keep an eye on her from now on.

"I was just coming, Heidi. You can go. I'll follow." I said firmly.

"I was asked to bring you with me." She replied just as firmly.

I sighed, made a mental note to deal with her later and turned to Bella.

To my surprise, she didn't look afraid if the vampire clad in red just a few feet away from her. She was glaring at her, her eyes narrowed.

"Bella?" my voice caused her to break her gaze and look at me. I couldn't identify the emotions hidden in those auburn orbs. She looked angry, and a little hurt.

"Just stay here, will you? I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

She nodded, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Don't go _anywhere_. Not even to the piano room. Occupy yourself. I'll be back soon." I repressed the urge to touch her cheek, knowing that the fuming Vulture guard behind me wouldn't appreciate it very much. I didn't want her to go to are and report something about my attitude towards a_ human._

She nodded again and suddenly, threw herself at me in a hug, catching me of guard. Surrounded by warmth softness andfragrance of _freesias_, I was reminded of a very different period of my life. Slowly, testing that my bloodlust was still under control, I put my own arms around her, careful not to exert too much pressure.

Heidi cleared her throat loudly, causing me to unwillingly separate us.

I turned, met Heidi's ice cold gaze and marched out of the room, not forgetting to venom lock the door behind me.

I reached the meeting hall quickly, seeing that the whole of the VOLTURI guard as well as the Kings were already there, including those who had been sent out earlier.

Aro gave me a seemingly welcoming smile. I didn't smile back. He _knew_ I could read his thoughts so poorly hideden under his façade, still he tried to give the guard the impression that we were on friendly terms.

"ah. Edward,our youngest Prince, I see you are here finally. I was wondering what took you so long", he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He was strict about discipline, this was known to all.

"may I speak, Master?, heidi asked.

"of course, my dear" Aro said.

"It seemed that _Il Grande Principa _was a little…preoccupied with that _human_ girl." she said, smiling sweetly at me.

I became aware of the fact that Bella's scent enveloped me completely. However, I couldn't let Heidi put me down.

"Well, that was what she was for, wasn't she? _Father_? '' I addressed Aro _directly_.

His eyes narrowed a little before he spoke slowly, "that was what _it_ was for.", he corrected me.

I nodded curtly, internally rolling my eyes, before stepping into my assigned place a little ahead of some of my brothers which indicated that my rank was higher than theirs. Beside me stood Alec, his twin Jane standing directly opposite to him on the other side of the room.

"Well, we begin now, my children", Aro said warmly, clapping his hands and looking around. He liked nothing more than the fact that all his precious gems, the most gifted of his guard, were under his control, within his grasp.

The members of the Volturi guard who had been sent across the world to find out any hidden threats against the Volturi, were now back from their visit. They went from Arctic to Antarctica, visiting the most powerful and widely growing vampire clans, and picking out possible threats. This patrol took merely 3 weeks as the guards traveled in groups, which were small but led by most powerful of the guard. Like always, Jane had been with them this time. Alec had stayed behind at Volterra as he was required here.

The leaders of the groups came forward and began to speak, listing vampire clan, their talented members and werewolves, at which Caius shifted a little.

Finally, Jane stepped forward and began to speak.

I listened, bored by her speech. She made almost same speech every year she's return from her patrol. She named the nomads who made no threat, and discusses smaller covens whose power were no match for the Volturi, even with all their gifted individuals.

As she paused, Aro asked, "Well, my dear, did you visit the Cullens too?

I tensed for a millisecond before relaxing, aware of Aro's techniques to test my faithfulness with the Volturi. He knew that I idealized Carlisle Cullen, and had a lot of respect for him, even though it had transformed to bitter disappointment in the end, as he'd left me untold. His sudden departure made me tied to the Volturi.

I heard James snicker behind me. I barely resisted the urge to rip his head off.

"This is what they want, remember? To get a reaction out of you. So then they'll have a reason to destroy their coven." I thought to myself.

Jane smiled, her smiled demonic to me.

"Master, their coven has not only increased in number, but has also become more powerful. Talents of the new individuals are extraordinary."

"Like what?" Aro leaned forward., an excited glint in his other wise milky eyes. He was a collector of talents, which made him power hungry.

"Two vampires have joined them recently. A couple. Their names are Alice and Jasper. The male's talent is to control emotions, to make one feel any emotion he wants."

"Interesting, my child. Go on." Aro said, thoughtfully.

_His talent is much like Chelsea's but it could still be useful."_ He thought.

"The female", continued Jane, "has ability to see future. Her visions change as one makes different decisions."

Aro's face was composed, but he couldn't control his thoughts. Greed, lust and hunger for the said talent invaded his thoughts as he tried to think of the ways he could acquire what he wanted. Alice.

"It doesn't work that way, Aro. I said before I could control myself.

Every eye snapped to me. I could feel their wary stares.

"Of course, Edward. You are absolutely right." Aro said, looking at me suspiciously.

I nodded slightly, not really meaning it.

Jane glanced between us, her ruby eyes gleaming as she tried to guess Aro's intentions. Her child mind's guesses were really close to the truth.

Aro called off the meeting soon after that, asking me to stay behind mentally. I braced myself for another mind invasion, pushing all the unwanted thoughts at the back of my mind. I'd been with Aro for almost a century, so I knew how to prevent him from approaching the depths of my mind. It didn't always work, but sometimes, it was inevitable. Fortunately, Aro wasn't aware of it.

As the meeting hall cleared, with the exception of the three kings, Aro turned to me. He didn't offer me his hand but only gazed at me.

"You _know _Carlisle Cullen left you in my hands", he stated, rather than asked.

"Yet you seem to have loyalties with _his_ coven, that much is clear, _Il Grande Principa"_, Caius accused.

I calmed myself by taking a breath and replied, "I do _not_. I only wanted you to know that if you attacked the Cullen Coven without any reason then it'd seem as if you were breaking your own rules. People will question Volturi leadership. You do not want _that_, do you?" I asked Aro directly.

"Who said I was going to _attack _ them, Edward? It was only natural that I wanted to make use of that extraordinary talent", Aro said calmly. staring into my eyes.

I didn't respond but didn't break eye contact either.

"We _will _go to visit them in near future, after all this is over. And _you_ will dare to try to persuade us to stop". Caius's declaration was loud and cold.

I nodded, grinding my teeth at his attitude…he wanted to push me over the edge, to make me lose myself, so he'd prove his theory-that how much I disliked my current companionship. But I wouldn't let him.

Caius spoke again, "Also, you'll not forget to attend the ceremony that takes place after St. Marcus' Day. Bring your gift with you and do_ not _ show this behaviour there, or there will be consequences."

I already knew about this but wasn't prepared for it to occur so early. Not having much options left, I said, "I'll be there. May I go now, _father?"_ I hated asking Aro's permission. But since he was my creator, I was bound to him.

Aro replied with a nod of his head and turned to others. Just then, I noticed Marcus staring at me with something resembling surprise in his eyes… in my hurry to get back to Bella, I didn't bother listening to his mind, and quickly left.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point Of View:<strong>

I paced back and forth in Edward's room, waiting impatiently for his return.

Impatience wasn't the only feeling coursing through my blood. Another feeling, stronger than the first, enveloped me. It wasn't a single feeling, actually. It was a mixture…of…insecurity, hatred, frustration, possession, resentment…and who knows what else?

Jealousy,…was the closest word to this feeling. I shouldn't have been feeling jealous. I was a captive here for heaven's sake! i should've been thinking of a way toget out of this place. Yet, here I was. I ran my hands through my long hair as I remembered the gorgeous vampire clad in red. Heidi. She was...perfect. White porcelain skin, a figure that make me look so….plain in front of her. Her waist length hair was maghony: a color much darker and richer than my dark brown. I could not be even compared to her.

I fisted the golden bed sheet as I lay upside down on his bed. I was frustrated, at myself, for being imprisoned, for being so utterly ordinary….so…human…

I froze as that particular word crossed my mind's rose up. And sat with my head buried in the pillow in my lap.

"What're you doing Bella?" I mentally reprimanded myself. "Are you willing to become one of those…" I couldn't let myself think the word.

Just then, another voice spoke.

"_You're getting obsessed over him. He does mean something to you, doesn't he?"_

"Shut up!" I growled at my inner voice.

"May I know who you're talking to?" I jumped as his velvet voice interrupted my thoughts was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed him come in.

"Edward", I breathed his name and launched myself off the bed to hug him…but then stopped, feeling a little awkward.

He chuckled a little and I was happy to hear his melodic laugh.

"Bella.", he murmured and opened his arms for me.

I stepped into his cold embrace and rested my cheek against his chest

"You were gone for a long time." I said letting some of my frustration leak into my voice.

"I am sorry." he said sincerely." it was something…important."

"What was so important?", I inquired.

Edward stared at me for a moment, but then shook his head," I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?" I asked, a little hurt.

"It's not safe for you to know so much. Knowledge is dangerous".

I was about to tell him that I was bound to him in this dark world. It wasn't safe for me either way, when he was away from me. I'd be always be in danger as long as I was in this world, but then decided to let it drop. I didn't want to argue with him.

"Okay", I sighed, sat onto the sofa and was about to pick up one of the numerous novels in Edward's collection to read It., when it knocked again. I stiffened and looked at Edward. He seemed at ease, however.

"Come in, Gianna.", he said loudly.

Gianna came in, a tray of dinner in her arms and proceeded to set it on the table. She finished, and stood up, looking at Edward.

""I'll let her know", he said. It was only then that I remembered that Edward could read minds, except mine.

She nodded and left, closing the door softly behind her.

"What was she thinking?", I inquired.

Edward looked wary at my question. "Why don't you eat first? We'll talk later".

Just by his tone, I was sure that whatever it was he wanted to talk about, it was long discussion.

"Can't we go up to the piano room?", I asked.

"Of course, you can go there when I'm here with you. No one can hurt you when you're with Me.", he replied softly.

Without asking, he lifted up the dinner tray in his hands and proceeded to march across the corridore, and up the stairs to the piano room.

I followed behind, appreciating his gesture to keep up with my human pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 81 favs+119 Follows, but only 65 reviews! Plz R&amp;R.<strong>_**  
><strong>  
><strong>Leave me love...or hate...I'll waiting...<strong>:)  
><em>

_P.S: I also made a poster for this story. let me know how's it? The link is on my profile  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

**Visualizations**

"_**Our visions begin with our desires." (Audre Lorde)**_

_It was the same hall!_

_But, this—time, there were people vampires standing around us. They wore red and black, sipping a dark red liquid in wine glasses. They watched, while we walked towards the centre of the room. The hooded figure was clearer now... as we walked forward, it took off the hood of its cloak. And I could see it._

_Him..._

_Tearing my gaze away from those red eyes, I looked at Edward frantically. He held my hand in his, and stared at the vampire in front of us._

_Then suddenly, he was gone- his hand ripped away from mine. I turned around quickly, trying to locate him but failing. There was no one in this cortile except me and the red eyed vampire._

"_Isabella", a voice spoke out. An ancient, cold voice._

_I turned to face him slowly, only to find him rushing towards me; his teeth were at my throat in a fraction of a second._

_I screamed. There was pain everywhere. Everything was red. Death was coming soon, I could feel it._

_Out of nowhere, a high pitched female voice spoke out: "You must fight it. Visualize it to make it happen"_

_I did as I told._

_Then, as soon as it had begun, the pain stopped._

_I opened my eyes._

His eyes were staring into mine. The light from the lamp making his face glow as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?", Edward asked me, worry etched in his features.

I nodded slowly, still trying to believe that I was in a room, in bed, and not in that hall.

"I was dreaming, I think', I mumbled.

"And screaming", Edward added…

"Oh…".I remembered the pain from the dream and shivered, wrapping the cover around me. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head as I stared at the ceiling, recalling the female voice in my dream.

"Did I say something, too?" I asked him, yawning Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination, I thought. But somehow, it'd seemed _real_, unlike the rest of the dream.

Edward shook his head. I stared at him sleepily trying to make out what this meant.

"It was a hall, and there was a voice, it felt _real…._" I yawned again.

"I probably scared you with the details of that ceremony, and now you're having hallucinations because of me" I remembered what he'd told me earlier, and shivered again.

"You should go back to sleep", he told me as he stood up.

"I'm scared, don't go..." I caught his hand and then froze; hoping that I hadn't just caused him to lose control, as he'd once told me.

He was still at first but then moved again, holding my hand in both of his.

"Don't be scared." he said, "I'll protect you."

"Just hold my hand until I fall asleep", I pleaded. My eyelids drooped further as he nodded hesitantly, sucked in a deep breath and sat on the bed beside me. The cold of his hand was surprisingly soothing...

As I fell asleep, I thought I heard him humming something. A lullaby, perhaps.

~  
>The next day, after breakfast, I asked Edward to take me out of the tower.<p>

"I'm tired of being stuck here all the time. And you said yourself that everyone has gone to arrange things for the ceremony", I said lightly.

"Not everyone, my other _brothers_ are still in here."

"In their rooms, and no one is supposed to be out, except you and Alec". I recalled aloud what he'd told me the night before.

"It's dangerous". Was his stubborn reply.

"Not when you're with me. You were the one who promised to protect me didn't you?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"Fine.", he said reluctantly. "But you'll have to stay close to me all the time."

I nodded quickly, glad that I was getting out of this place at last. If I had only few days to live, if wasn't going to spend them imprisoned.

He held a scarf in front of me.

"Wrap it around your neck", he instructed.

I rolled my eyes, "Like that's going to help."

Edward eyed me strangely. I was acting very, very reckless right now, and I knew these might be the last days of my life. I wrapped the thick piece of cloth around my neck, thinking that maybe, I should tell Edward what I felt about him. We didn't have much time.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way?_, someone spoke out in my head.

It doesn't matter, I replied, at least I won't die regretting something.

Without asking, I took his hand in mine and marched towards the door.

"So, Where are we going?", I asked, taking in the high ceilings made of stone, mostly. A few windows, here and there allowed some light to fall in. But Edward walked in the shadows.

"I thought you might want to see something old, seeing you interest in British Literature.". His posture was tense, as he lead the way, but his grip on my hand was reassuring.

"How old are we talking?"

He gave me a lopsided smile. "You'll see."

As we walked together I realized that the pathway was becoming steeper, leading downward.

"This place we're going to, is it underground?"

"Yes, but don't worry, we do have ventilation for humans working here."

"How many humans work here, and why?" I couldn't understand how someone could work with _them_, just for the sake of money.

"A Hundred, I think." he said, frowning. "As for your other question. I think the answer is quite obvious.".

I thought about it.

"Not to me. Why would they help your kind?"

"They want immortality". His voice was cold.

"Oh", was all I could manage.

It hadn't crossed my mind once, that someone would sacrifice their life _willingly_, for becoming one of them.

I watched him walking slightly ahead of me. He had told me everything he knew the night before. I, along with other _gifts_, would be examined by a group of ancient vampires, a couple, infact: Elezear and Carmen. They were probably older than this place itself…And they'd know. About me. About him.

They'd know Edward hadn't abided by the rules.

And then…

They might see some potential in me, and keep me as a member of their guard. Elezear had the ability to see if any person, human or vampire, had something special. Something that would help the Volturi exercise their authority further.

Or they'd probably render me useless,. A weak prey to be disposed off.

The second option was more probable in my eyes, but Edward had disagreed.

"_They'll see you can block my mind reading abilities. They'll know you're different. Elezear will see what you can do. He'll tell Aro and then….", he'd shook his head._

I'd have to become one of them.

I didn't know how could Edward see my silent mind as ability. I was _different_, yes. But nothing _special_, I knew this, too.

For a second, I'd visualized the whole thing. Both of us as vampires. We'd run away, living as a free man and woman. But even I knew that it wasn't possible. The Volturi had powers beyond my imagination. First thing was, that Edward had broken the law, the traditions set be vampires thousands of years ago. He hadn't done what he was supposed to. He'd be held accountable. Not me. I was only human.

I looked at him again, watching as he avoided another ray of sunlight pouring through the window. And then I remembered something.

"You said you'd didn't turn into ashes in sunlight. What happens to you, then?" I caught his arm with my free hand.

"I'm not sure if it's something you'd like to see.", his tone was guarded, as he turned to face me.

"I doubt that, after hearing that I might be dead in a few days, there's anything that'd scare me." I said bluntly." Besides, why not make the most of the time I have?".

He grasped both my upper arms with his hands.

"_That's_ why you're doing this?", he whispered, his gaze piercing my soul.

I didn't want to cry in front of him, so I simply stepped out of his hold and said firmly, "Show me", hoping my voice didn't show my inner turmoil,

He nodded after a few seconds and took off his robe, dropping it on the floor beside him.

I gasped.

He was _gorgeous._ There was no other way to explain it. Sunlight glinted off him, like a diamond was placed in light. He looked as perfect as Michelangelo's _David , _only made of diamond.

"You're beautiful", I whispered.

He smiled a bitterly, putting on the cloak again.

"It's camouflage. I'm a predator. You're my prey. The natural order of my world." he said quietly, leading the way again.

I walked quickly to keep up with him. I wanted to say…..something, but I didn't know what to say! I wanted to tell him that I knew there was more to him than just the predator. But I was afraid of his sudden mood swings. So, I remained silent.

We arrived at our destination soon after that.

The door was made of some kind of metal. It looked old, very old. I couldn't tell that operated by some kind of modern technology, probably invent by vampires for vampires, until when Edward used his venom to unlock the door,

"How did you do that?", I'd asked, appalled.

"Do you think that only humans are able to make things like retinal scanners?", he'd asked, his voice a little amused.

"Oh".

It made sense to me know, as the doors opened, and in a flash, we were inside a large hall.

I looked back, the doors were already closed.

We were standing in an enormous hall, with a high, dome like ceiling, decorated with ornamental lights, which, I assumed, were completely unnecessary for vampires. The walls and floor which I could see were made entirely of some kind of wood I didn't recognize. It was an engraved dark maroon, resembling the blood red eyes I'd seen on the vampire in the dream.

An uneasy sensation enveloped me. I walked forward, trying to push it away. Turning my eyes away from the floor, one after one, glass shelves, full of all kinds of stuff that you see in a museum and a library, came into my view. Some areas of walls were also adorned by things like swords.

"So, what do you think?", Edward's voice came from behind me, making me jump. I'd forgotten he was here with me.

"It's a little creepy, but I guess I'll find something to interest me here..", I said, making it sound more like a question.

He smiled, the bitterness I'd seen a few minutes ago was nowhere to be found.

"Follow me", he said. I did as I was told and we stopped at a large round glass shelf, almost like a room He opened it, stepped inside

and indicated that I should follow him inside. A loud whoosh of air sounded in my ears. He kept the door open.

"They're used to store writings that are ancient, hundreds of years old."

There were rows upon rows of shelves containing leather scrolls etc. Out of them, he picked a leather bound stack of yellowed papers and handed it to me.

"Here. Jane Austen's letters to her secret lover, written by her hand."

"You're kidding.!", I gasped, tasting stale air.

"Wear these, too", he handed me a pair of paper thin gloves, smiling.

Nodding excitedly, I put them on and carefully turned the pages. The writing was elegant, a slanting script. I noticed the dates, and salutations.

"Who was he?", I asked him, Tom Lefroy to whom the letter was written?"

"They met when Austen was twenty. Neither had any money, so marriage was impractical. That never stopped them from keeping in contact with each other, though. Through letters, of course."

"These aren't exactly love letters, are they?", I asked him, after scanning through the contents of the first three letters. The language used was very…carefully chosen.

He shrugged "It was the 18th century, after all. May be she loved him, maybe she didn't. But the most probable thing is that she did love him, but knew they couldn't be together."

"He doesn't seem to be encouraging her, either."

He nodded slowly," he seems to be aware that he is no match for her, in wealth or status. That was what mattered most to some people those days."

"Hmmm...", I replied.

After a few minutes, I asked him,

"Is there anything else I'd like to see?"

"The next hallway, it consists of paintings." He said.

"I'd like to see them", I jumped up, excited. He took the stack of papers from my hand and put it back. I followed him to the next hall through a large door which seemed to be made of something white and shiny. I touched the surface lightly with my fingers. It felt smooth and hard.

"Ivory", he said.

"Like I didn't already know that", I said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself".

I shrugged, smiling inwardly. He was truly a gentleman.

The hall was large, paneled with a dark maroon wood that almost looked blood red. Large chandeliers hung from the dome shaped ceiling, casting a golden glow over it. Along the walls were rows upon rows of paintings, some were larger than the door I'd come through. I slowly walked to the painting closest to me. It showed a man, bent over a large animal. His mouth was over the animal's neck. Red liquid fell in a puddle around them. It took a second or true for me to realize what was happening.

I looked back at him. He looked wary, expectant.

"This is how you drink blood?", I asked, _trying_ not to imagine Edward as the vampire in the painting.

"Yes."

"I don't understand, aren't these _Volturi_ supposed to be feeding on humans? They shouldn't hang these pictures around their castle." I said, a little bit disgruntled and then moved forward.

"That was before humans", he said quietly, unmoving.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "_What_?"

"Vampires existed long before humans did. They fed on animals, of course. But then humans were there. A much tastier and appetizing snack."

Their kind was ancient, there was no doubt about that, but I hadn't known that they outdid us in our history, too, among other things. I watched his face as he waited anxiously for my response.

I didn't want the light atmosphere that had settled between us to fade, so I said, "Probably that's the reason dinosaurs are extinct, isn't it?"

His laugh warmed my heart. He looked beautiful when he did that, like he didn't have a care in the world. But that wasn't the case, I thought sadly.

"You continue to amaze me, Bella.", he smiled at me, and I felt my heart beat speed up.

He then led me to a large painting which covered the wall from top to bottom. The characters seemed biblical, or was it Greek mythology? I wasn't sure. There were three vampires who stood in a balcony. The one with long black hair was standing in the middle, his black robe a stark contrast against his chalky pallor. But the most frightening thing was, I recognized him!

It was the same vampire from my dream! He had tried to kill me in my dream. And now he was real.

"What's wrong? Breathe, Bella" he ordered.

I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until I felt his cold hands on my shoulders. They felt supporting and soothing.

I leaned into him and whispered, "Who is the one in the middle?"

"That's Aro", he said, "the King."

I stared at him in horror.

"What, do you know him?", he watched me worriedly.

"I saw him in my dreams, it has happened a couple of my times. And he tried to ", I swallowed and then continued in a shaky voice, "he tried to kill me. There was a lot of pain, and it felt _real_. I had to endure it until

…"

"Until?"

"I heard a female voice. It told me to fight it. 'to _visualize_ it to make it happen' ", I recalled the exact words, it wasn't difficult. The words were etched in my memory, which was strange.

"Can you describe the voice to me, Bella?"

"Well, it was shrill, loud, more like bells ringing, full of energy."

"Did you see something else?"

"No", I replied.

His grip on my shoulders was becoming uncomfortably tight. Looking up at his face, I was confused at his expression. He seemed to be thinking hard, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Edward?", I asked

"Yes?", he said as he'd just realized I was there, which was very uncharacteristic for him. Then he immediately released my shoulders.

"Oh, sorry. I think we need to talk.", his voice was firm, resolute. "But not here. In our room. Come on." He took my hand and led me forward quickly.

We were just outside of the metallic door when, suddenly, things happened really fast.

Edward shoved me towards a dark corner, covering his body was mine.

I didn't even have time to breathe again when a loud growl made my ear drums hurt.

Edward was standing directly in front of me, so I turned my head to the right to see what was happening.

A vampire, with light brown hair and blood red eyes, wearing a dark maroon robe stood in front of us, smiling maliciously. Something about his facial expression screamed: pure evil.

"_Ciao, _brother, or I should say _Il Grande Principe. _I see you have been showing your _gift_ those things which even some of us aren't allowed to see. Caius will be interested to talk about this to you."

I felt fear and anger at his threatening tone, while Edward's only response was silence. He clenched and unclenched his fists, ready for a fight.

The new comer then met my gaze directly. "She doesn't seem afraid, does she?"

I stared back it him, wishing for him to go_ away_ and leave us alone. But that won't be so easy, and I knew it.

"I think you are underestimating my position and overestimating yours, James." Edward's voice was cold, emotionless. "You are forgetting that I am allowed to go _anywhere_ I want and bring _anyone _with me. May it be a vampire or a human."

James shrugged, looking unimpressed. "It doesn't matter. We'll see who's more valuable to them on The Ceremony." He smirked at me. "You still able to walk? I can't say I'm surprised."

"I suggest you leave. Now." His voice had lost its initial patience.

"We'll see who'll be leaving, that night. With all the drama about the Cullens and now this girl, they'll finally see you're no good to them. Then, I'll have her.", he smiled at me again, baring his teeth. "Did he tell you that you do smell delicious? I bet you'll taste just as good."

Edward had pinned him against the wall and held him by the throat in a millisecond.

"You ever think about that again, and I'm going to rip you to pieces."

_Leave, leave, leave… _I'd closed my eyes and slid to the ground. If Edward killed him, I was sure there would be a hell lot to pay. I wasn't sure I'd survive this place a minute away from him. What was this about my scent, anyway? That made every vampire to lust after my blood. I wished I smelled

unappetizing, like rotten eggs, and then I'd be probably left alone.

I heard something hit against the wall, followed by a loud crack.

_Leave, leave, leave_… I imagined James leaving after Edward released him. Me and Edward going back to our tower. Him telling me what he thought was important. Both of us drawing up a plan to escape.

"GET OFF ME! I'LL LEAVE", I heard James yell. I opened my eyes, stunned.

James was leaving, rubbing his wrist. He was glaring at Edward, who stood just in front of him, looking tall and menacing. I'd never seen him so murderous.

"But I'll make you pay, I swear. Just wait till The Ceremony." He said, loud enough for me to hear. He gave me one last, hungry look, then left, too quickly for me to notice.

"Edward. My legs are shaking. I can't stand.", I whispered.

He came back to me and slowly helped me to get on my feet. When I couldn't, he simply carried me in his arms as he made his way back to our room.

I was shaking, not only because of James, but also due to the realization that, the dreams might be true. If I could actually make things happen by concentrating hard enough, then, maybe the rest of the dream was true, too? Were we supposed to fight the king? But would we win, or lose?

I felt dizzy, a little powerless, as though I'd just run a marathon. But I hadn't, so it was strange.

"I feel weak." I told him, barely able to keep my eyes open. I was physically and mentally exhausted.

"I know. Just rest for a while. I have a lot to tell you."

"Same here."

"I know."

"I love you." My eyes closed as the world was consumed by blackness.

"Same here".

_**Translations**_

Ciao=Hello


End file.
